Une nuit sans étoile ou Dévouement
by Androxyque
Summary: *SHONEN-AI, RENO/SQUALL* Fanfiction en un chapitre unique très, très légère, presque niaise entre Reno et Squall.


**Résumé : **Fanfiction très, très légère, presque niaise entre Reno et Squall (oui, vous avez bien lu)

**Particularité : **Cadeau pour Shokubutsu Ukiuki, aide précieuse en références pour ma prochaine fanfiction

**Rating :** PG-16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reno et de Squall ne sont malheureusement pas miens ; ils appartiennent à Square Enix. Par contre, les illustrations des personnages sont réalisées par ma dessinatrice que nous appellerons **Chii**, car c'est son nom d'encre. Je vous prierais de respecter ses œuvres et de ne pas les utiliser à des fins autres que personnelles. Pour les intéressés, **Chii **est publiée dans le magazine **Cactus +16 **de **Kyowa Québec **avec la team **Chibi Usagi **sous leur premier projet "**Under the Open Sky**", disponible principalement au Mangaya.

**Pairing :** Reno x Squall

_**Note :**__ Tentative d'écriture sur Final Fantasy sans jamais avoir joué à un seul jeu de la série (rien qu'à Dissidia sur PSP) + Expérimentation d'un nouveau style d'écriture._

_**Note à Shoku : **__Merci infiniment à toi, petite fraise, pour toutes ces merveilles. Tu m'éclaires. Tu m'avais demandé un couple tordu, je t'offre un couple tordu. Ton petit roux et mon beau brun balafré._

C'est sur ce que je me retire tout bonnement et que je vous souhaite humblement une bonne lecture,

Androxyque

* * *

Une nuit simple et

douce. Une mélodie simple

et douce. Je te décrocherai la

lune pour peu que tu poses

les yeux sur moi.

- Androxyque

* * *

|**U**ne n_uit san__s étoile ou _**D**év_ou__em__ent_|

* * *

_Si seulement t'avais pu poser ton regard sur moi. Tu vas toujours être celui dont je suis tombé amoureux en premier. Tu vas toujours être celui que je veux, le seul, l'unique. Tu vas toujours être celui à qui je pense, à l'intérieur de mon cœur. J'aimerais tellement avoir une place dans le tien aussi. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours tu me cloueras le bec d'un regard. Un sourire si rare, un visage sans émotion. Est-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras percer le cocon dans lequel tu t'es enfermé ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras t'aider à déployer ces ailes papilionacées multicolores que tu caches à tous ? Squall, je t'aime._

* * *

Chapitre unique - _Lion solitaire ou Éclair rougeoyant_

* * *

C'est par une nuit éclairée par mille et une étoiles que se retrouvèrent Squall et Reno face à face. Reno était ahuri de voir un bel inconnu brun sous son arbre de prédilection. Le roux y venait tous les soirs pour s'y relaxer depuis si longtemps que jamais l'idée d'y croiser quelqu'un ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Il s'avança de cette démarche discrète et silencieuse propre aux Turks alors qu'il observait le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Le visage fermé, bleu clair du reflet lunaire, une profonde cicatrice le lui entaillant, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel. Ces yeux si clairs qu'il en percevait la couleur pastelle malgré la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. De longs cils foncés. Quelques mèches brunes magnifiques retombant sur les traits parfaits de son visage. Il ne le voyait que de profil et déjà il le trouvait beau. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était attiré par cet être étrange qui détonnait dans le décors sylvestre. Plus encore, son regard fut attiré par l'arme qu'il portait. Il en avait entendu parler. C'était un de ces GunBlades, ces épées-fusils. Le sien avait cependant quelque chose de particulier, comme si le regard de Reno y était inexorablement attiré. Un mirifique lion d'or y était gravé. Se faisant violence, le rouquin se détacha de l'arme et porta son attention vers son détenteur. Un gosse de 17 ans tout au plus.

Squall regardait les étoiles dont la lumière filtrait au travers des branches des arbres environnants. La brillance de la lune bien ronde ce soir ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté du spectacle. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il les regardait scintiller dans l'infini d'encre du ciel. La beauté de la nature l'avait toujours attiré comme un aimant, probablement à cause de son besoin de solitude. Dans cet environnement, il se sentait bien, il se sentait libre de tout, un peu comme si aucune limite ne pourrait jamais se dresser devant lui, entre lui et son destin. Il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation d'un cours d'eau, se délectait des moments qu'il passait dans la pénombre sauvage. C'était un peu comme si plus rien ne le retenait d'être qui il était vraiment. Le brun échappa un soupir d'aise et sursauta à l'entente d'un craquement sourd derrière lui.

Et merde ! Reno avait encore tout fait foirer en marchant sur une putain de branche d'arbre ! À la seconde où il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide, l'adolescent brun était déjà derrière lui, le tranchant de son arme pointé vers la gorge dudit imbécile. Il sentait le corps fort et délicat de son agresseur contre lui et eut quelques pensées malsaines, se défendant de passer un quelconque commentaire, quel qu'il soit. Reno ferma les yeux et huma les effluves que dégageait l'autre. Il sentait bon la lavande et le chèvrefeuille. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, mais se reprit de justesse alors qu'il allait échapper quelques propos indisposés.

- Qui es-tu, étranger ? l'interrogea le brun, une pointe de lassitude dans sa voix, malgré son ton calme.

Pour toute réponse, Squall n'obtint qu'un soupir narquois. Il ne cilla pas, il avait l'habitude avec ce genre de personnes, ces jeunes hommes turbulents qui se croyaient tout permis. Qui se permettaient même de violer sa bien-aimée solitude. L'adolescent émit un grognement et appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de celui qui ne répondait pas.

- Regarde, une étoile filante ! fit Reno, un sourire enfantin au visage.

Son assaillant ne fit aucun geste, il resta impassible.

- En voilà une autre ! Fait un vœu, gamin ! sourit le rouquin à nouveau, d'un ton puéril.

Squall baissa son arme quand il fut bien certain qu'il avait à faire à un crétin de premier ordre. Dire qu'il avait pensé avoir devant lui un Turk à la vue de ses couleurs... Le rouquin s'assit à l'endroit qu'il avait occupé rien qu'avant qu'on ne vienne le déranger et lui indiqua l'herbe près de lui. Le brun alla s'asseoir à côté de l'imbécile, n'ayant rien à perdre. Une autre étoile filante défila devant leurs yeux. Le rouquin était plutôt beau gosse, à bien le regarder. De grands yeux bleu myosotis et de belles dents bien blanches. Un sourire chaleureux, charmeur. Une chevelure de feu. Et ces fossettes magnifiques qui lui donnaient l'air taquin. Squall haussa les sourcils quand l'inconnu posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, semblant vouloir s'endormir. Il était vraiment surpris. Il n'avait jamais été aussi surpris. Une rougeur sur la joue, le lion s'en retourna vers les étoiles. Quelques criquets venaient troubler le silence qui résonait jusque dans l'âme du garçon. Son cœur battait vite. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi près de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses traits angéliques. Son premier depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Deux étoiles filantes collées l'une contre l'autre, semblait-il, passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, comme un signe du destin. Squall laissa échapper une exclamation d'étonnement et un frisson agréable lui traversa l'échine. Il se concentra pour faire un vœu, mais aucun ne lui vint en tête. Il se tourna vers l'inconnu dont la tête reposait sur son épaule et écouta le son régulier de sa respiration d'endormi. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une mèche de feu lui chatouilla les narines et il ne put contenir un éternuement. Éternuement qui réveilla l'autre et fit tomber les étoiles.

Seule la lune restait dans le ciel et l'adolescent eut un regard triste, un peu comme si c'était sa faute si toutes les étoiles s'étaient envolées. Reno le remarqua. Sans trop se poser de questions, fidèle à lui-même, le rouquin se leva sur ses pieds, regarda l'astre de nuit, tendit les mains vers l'infini et mangea la lune pleine comme on croque une pomme que l'on cueille au passage. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sans l'obscurité totale. Squall entendit quelques craquements suspects provenant de son voisin. Le gamin ne savait que faire, il se sentait impuissant face à cette étrange situation.

Reno sourit intérieurement alors qu'il voyait l'air troublé du bel étranger. Il finit de mastiquer la lune et recracha dans le ciel des milliers de petits fragments semblables aux feux étoiles. Fier de l'effet qu'il avait donné, le rouquin s'accroupit près de son beau brun, referma sa bouche béate d'incompréhension, ferma les yeux et frôla les lèvres de Squall. Une douce chaleur envahit le bas-ventre du lion et il répondit au baiser avec une fougue qui l'étonna lui-même.

Ce fût sous les fragments de lune que la solitude de Squall disparut où seules les étoiles filantes avaient le secret.


End file.
